


[FFXV] Into the mist （中）

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: It took about two hours before people really couldn't find Ignis anywhere.Gladiolus gave specific instructions and asked them to follow the manuals when having doubts.Some people noticed that there was something wrong with him, but they didn't dare to ask.Finally, Iris tried to tackle from the side with the question "Have you guys quarreled?""He left."Gladiolus's expression had not changed at all, and he obviously didn't want to say more."What about you?"She did hear someone witnessing Ignis riding on Chocobo through the gate alone, but it seemed too weird to believe.Now Gladiolus looked indifferently, and it felt like he is leaving too."Lestallum will be okay without me here.I will depart now, and I won't get back until I get stronger. "It is completely different from the relieved expression when he said "You can take on the mission by yourselves" the last time.Gladiolus didn't show any excitement of challenging the strong or the expectations like he did in the past.For the first time, Iris felt that her elder brother was traumatized, the wounds cut so deep that she could taste despair.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gladio Week





	[FFXV] Into the mist （中）

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio Week DAY 5  
> Vulnerable / Overcoming a fear / "If I can't protect you, what good am I?"

『我想離開一陣子。』

伊格尼斯放下茶杯這麼說著，輕描淡寫得像是他剛剛決定等等去街上散步。  
但他看起來累壞了，疲倦在他身上壓出了沉甸的痕跡，伊格尼斯很少這麼不掩飾感受。  
格拉迪歐一時不知道是看到逞強的他比較好，還是目擊這讓人怵目驚心的疲憊比較好。

「好，你想去哪裡？」  
內心迅速盤算兩人的工作可以暫時交接給誰，可以找誰調度資源等等。  
前陣子戀人像是不要命一般趕著把待做工作內容釐清、指派人員和候補接替的規則注意事項等都條列好，陪著執行的格拉迪歐一直預備著再來他還會要轉移陣地。  
失去水晶、放棄基加特列克營地是一項重大打擊，如今退到雷斯塔倫雖然在路途上距離王都更遙遠，但只要先鞏固好電力供應路線，遲早可以傳送光明到整個路希斯，如此推進到王都內部的計畫就更近一些了。

『我不知道，暫時往東走，也許到海邊。  
然後，這趟旅行只有我要出發，你不用同行。』

「......」  
格拉迪歐很直覺想開口反對，不僅是伊格尼斯的提案本身，更是他直接否定了自己隨行的意圖。  
有萬千個他不該現在讓伊格尼斯獨自旅行的理由堵在嘴裡，格拉迪歐費盡心力才將那些明知無用的嘈雜之聲壓下，設法為墜入深淵的心情拉拔出一絲期望，  
「你預計何時回來？」

『不知道。』  
「那麼你為何認定我會乖乖聽話等你回來？」

怒氣還是爬上來了，因為至今伊格尼斯的每一句話都很肯定，追問緣由沒有意義。  
如果有個明確期限自己應能想辦法耐住，但若等待沒有期限，格拉迪歐認為自己不該容許這種事發生。

『我沒有認定你做任何事情，只是希望可以獨力旅行一段時間。』  
伊格尼斯閉上眼睛，這動作與視力一點關聯都沒有，更像是一種不想繼續討論的宣告。  
此發言並不是不干涉對方的自由，而是戀人已經連跟自己維持聯繫的氣力都不復存了。  
格拉迪歐認為他可以清楚地辨析出兩者的差異，也因此更加痛心。

是戀人把自己逼得太緊，讓他連製造出能正常運作之假象的意願都消耗殆盡了？  
是自己這陣子沒有能多關注戀人的狀況，讓他覺得孤立無援嗎？

『格拉迪歐，你沒有錯。  
我只是現在需要這麼做，拜託。』

意料之內的安撫之詞，自己的種種反應肯定也在伊格尼斯的推演路徑之一，格拉迪歐自知情緒完全沒有被安撫到。  
然而戀人罕見地對自己提出請求也是事實。

「我已經愧對<王之盾>的稱號和職責了，如果我連你都無法保護，要我何用？」  
格拉迪歐語速極慢彷彿要將每一個字都敲在伊格尼斯心上。

－ 不是這種層面的問題！

一瞬，伊格尼斯有點氣憤格拉迪歐迂迴的責備，但當面前的男人也無力掩飾那顆被傷得血流如注的真心 – 那刀還是自己剛扎下去的 – 他明白這句話絕對不能說。  
格拉迪歐要的不是道歉，或是微不足道的安慰，而是一份承諾，可這承諾的重量他沒有辦法扛得起來。

『我現在...沒有辦法給你任何答案，但、當我可以的時候，我會回來。』  
伊格尼斯暗暗懺悔自己的狡猾，只因為他明確知道能用怎樣的說法，使深愛著自己的格拉迪歐勉強接受。  
『請、再當一次我的避風港，好嗎？』

或許是戀人那份苦惱的樣子使得於心不忍的機制自動啟動，又或是"避風港"這聽來陌生但再次肯定了自己在戀人心中的位置的名詞發揮效用。  
格拉迪歐沒有立即回應，轉身在辦公桌上摸出常用的錄音筆，按了鈕將內存全部清空，再連同備用電池一起塞給伊格尼斯，  
「帶著，記錄也好、整理心情也好，隨便你怎麼用吧。  
我去巡視了。」

這份不置可否的確使伊格尼斯困惑了一會兒，直到走到門口的格拉迪歐停頓，以幾乎模糊不清的口吻說出「路上小心」。  
那是現階段他能給予的最大祝福和退讓。

城裡的人大概花了兩小時真的到處找不到伊格尼斯才來詢問，格拉迪歐都立刻做了交代讓人去處理。  
部分人察覺他的不對勁，但不怎麼敢開口，最後是伊莉絲前來，試圖以「你們吵架了嗎？」從旁側擊。

「他離開了。」  
簡潔至極的說明，格拉迪歐的表情完全沒有變動，也明顯不想多說。  
「有問題的人就回答按照他之前的安排過的去做，應該不會出問題。」

「哥哥呢？」  
的確是聽聞有人目擊伊格尼斯騎著陸行鳥離去，但由於太過詭異使得她也不願相信。  
如今哥哥的狀況確實有異，總覺得他要做出驚人之舉而謹慎地問著。

「這裡沒有我也可以。  
我要離開去鍛鍊，現在的我還遠遠不夠強。」  
與上回說著「沒有自己也可以」的放心神情截然不同，也不見以往提到要跟強者挑戰，或是外出鍛鍊時的興奮。  
伊莉絲第一次覺得哥哥看來很受傷，更接近的形容是絕望。

「哥哥！」  
強烈的不安使她不得不叫住轉身邁開步伐的格拉迪歐，奮力使自己的聲音不要顫抖，  
「諾克特他一定會回來的，所以你們也都要回來！」

伊莉絲其實並不清楚自己為什麼要這麼說，突然要面臨分崩離析而且原因還不明，她不知道早上或昨晚發生過什麼事情 – 前一天的晚餐時明明大家都還很正常。  
記憶中不管是親爹還是哥哥都永遠充滿朝氣，能給予周遭人強大的鼓勵，可哥哥的背影現在看來了無生氣，彷彿隨時都會從眼前消失。  
意識到再來的重擔會落到自己身上，身為艾米提亞的一員，伊莉絲自然不會逃避，而她明白過去哥哥已扛下太多責任了。  
「這裡就交給我，哥哥你就好好地變強，然後回來！」

「抱歉，麻煩妳了。」  
格拉迪歐佇立在階梯，抬頭看著陰鬱的灰茫，輕嘆了口氣但未回頭，再起步時腳步似穩定多了。  
伊莉絲緊咬下唇目送哥哥消失在轉角，呼吸突然抽緊，她抹掉眼裡的模糊，給自己打氣般的說出今日原本的預定：整理好昨天來的物資，準備開設二手商店。

他們會回來的，他們都會。

「喔！是格藍先生啊！到特爾帕去接委託？」  
「嗯......有個很難纏的傢伙要先痛打一頓才行。」  
「哈哈哈！是格藍先生的話一定沒問題的！」

格拉迪歐坐在貨車載物區看著景物飛逝，以及逐漸變成輪廓的雷斯塔倫，雖是有著光明之城的稱呼，要能守住它仍需要強大的力量。  
他的確可以選擇到荒野上跟各類猛獸或使骸較量、累積經驗，但直覺讓他選擇特爾帕，他想再會會英靈們和劍聖，就算又會被打得落花流水也一樣。  
他想要知道，內心比第一次去的時候更困惑或甚至絕望的自己，與上一次通過考驗時有何不同。

「不要嫌我煩就不理我啊，劍聖。」  
很沒有根據地認為或許暢快淋漓的打鬥，就能去除這種無處可歸的虛無感，那份想痛打自己的衝動，以及......

「我可是、為了克服我最大的恐懼而來了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 幕後  
> 雖然這篇後面的畫風是傷心欲絕的格爸  
> 跑去找劍聖和英靈們喝茶 (格爸的DLC)  
> 順當把英靈閃死 (英靈:我們本來就是死的
> 
> 英靈A:喵的你13歲找到真愛了不起喔!可惡啦!(氣憤跳崖)(回原地重生(X)
> 
> 英靈BCD跑去跟劍聖哭訴(X)  
> "將軍!!!他欺負我們這些單身狗英靈!!!!"  
> "而且還帶泡麵來薰我們!!!!"  
> "不只一種口味!!!!罪不可赦!!!"
> 
> 隨便來個不必要的設定:通過祭壇時身上的傷會被治好  
> 真想看他躺在祭壇上(口水


End file.
